


I'll Always Love You

by Sydnaynay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Bring tissues, Cute, Fluff, I hope, JUST REALLY REALLY SAD, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Sad, Sad Ashton, Sad Ending, Sad Luke, Sappy, So much angst, based off of a sad song too, i guess?, im sorry, like super sad, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydnaynay/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or that one really sad fic where Ashton gets in a car accident, and Luke remembers what was supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This isanemltional rollercoaster, I warn you now. Be prepared.
> 
> This is based off of Forever and Always by Parachute. Enjoy!

Luke stared out the window of the first floor aparent that he and his fiancé, Ashton, shared. It was currently 8:30 on a Friday night. Ashton and Luke always had dinner together on Fridays, and Luke knows that if Ashton got held up, he would have called. He always calls.

Ashton got off work at 7:30 every night and was home no later than 8:00. It was unheard of him to be thirty minutes late, and with no call to let Luke know he was okay.

Luke grabs his phone and dials Michael's number, "Hello?"

"Uh, hey, Michael?" Luke begins.

"Luke, hey! What's up?" 

"Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering if you've heard from Ash."

"Not since yesterday. Why, is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Luke replies, "He was supposed to be home half an hour ago."

"I haven't seen him," Michael tells him, "But I'll keep an eye out. Have you tried Calum?"

"Thanks, Mikey, and no, not yet. I'll call him now,"

"Alright, well, good luck!" 

Luke ends the call and dials Calum's number. The conversation goes almost exactly like the one before.

He sighs and looks out the window to the empty driveway. 8:45... 8:55... 9:00...

Suddenly the phone rings. Luke jumps up, "Hello?" He answers, praying to hear Ashton's voice on the other line.

"Is this Luke Hemmings?" He was sadly mistaken, the voice wasn't familiar at all.

"Yes?"

"Something's happened to Mister Ashton Irwin. He's been a part of a car accident, and we need you to come in right away." The voice tells him.

Luke's heart stops, and his stomach drops. "O-Okay." He hangs up as his mind goes back to December as he gets in the car.

-

_"Ashton!" Luke giggles as Ash led him down the dark beach, quickly._

_"C'mon, Lukey! You're so slow! And you're the one with the abnormally long legs!" Ashton complains._

_Luke laughs, "Where are we going?"_

_He only gets a "you'll see" in return. Ashton continues to drag him down the beach._

_Finally, Ashton stops. They stood in front of an old, closed surf shop. One Luke knows very well. Two years ago, or so, Luke met Ashton in this very surf shop by pure accident. The beach was covered in candles and white flowers. The two were stood in the middle of the circle. Soft music was playing._

_"Ash..." Luke says, shocked. "This... It's beautiful."_

_"Not as beautiful as you," Ashton says, winking._

_"That was lame," Luke giggles, blushing lightly._

_"You still blushed." Ash points out._

_"As pretty this is, I wanna know why we're here." Luke says, turning in a slow circle._

_"Well..." Ashton begins. When Luke looks back, his heart skips a beat and his hands fly up to his face as Ashton gets down on one knee._

_"Luke... I want you forever. Forever AND always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always. Would you make me the happiest man in the world? Luke Robert Hemmings, marry me?" Ashton asks, opening the box holding the ring._

_"Oh my God, oh my God!" Luke exclaims crying. "Yes! Yes! Of course, oh my God!"_

_Luke pulls Ashton up and into a kiss, grinning hugely and crying happily._

-

Luke pulls up to the entrance, heart pounding. He parks as close as he could, without being a jerk and taking a handicap spot.

His hands are shaking badly as he walks up to the front desk. "Hi. I'm here for Ashton Irwin." Luke tells the receptionist.

"Ah, okay. Are you Luke Hemmings?" She asks, Luke nods.

"Alright, follow me." She says, and begins to lead him down a never ending maze of hallways.

He can vaguely hear the receptionist explaining how the accident was fatal, and how Ashton was _barely_ stable. He tried to ignore the fact she said they didn't think he'd live.

Luke wasn't paying much attention to her, as he tried to keep a straight face when he walked into the room.

Upon seeing Ashton's state, he almost burst into tears. He sits next to Ash, and grips his hand tightly. "Hey," Ash says.

"Hi," Luke replies, his voice cracking, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay... In a lot of pain, but okay..." Ashton's voice trails off.

The two began to talk about how things were supposed to be. The good life, the kids, the house on the hill Ashton loved so much.

-

_Luke was supposed to wipe his daughter's face down as he hears the car door shut. He's supposed to grab his son, Ryker, and daughter, Caylee, and say, "Daddy's home!" As Ashton comes through the front door._

_He was supposed to cry as he drops Caylee and Ryker at Kindergarten 5 years later. Ashton was supposed to squeeze his hip, acting like he wasn't crying, too._

_Luke was supposed to smile as he watches Ryker help Caylee up in the playground during the second grade. He's supposed to grin when Ryker calms her down in the third grade when they're in different classes. And when Ryker's there for her in the fifth grade when the kids are rude to her._

_He's supposed to grin as him and ash watv the twins walk into middle school and cry with Ryker for the first time after the first day. Ash is supposed to call and yell at the school for letting kids bully the twins for having homosexual parents._

_Luke is supposed to smile sadly as he helps Caylee turn 14 and go on her first date. He's supposed to hear Caylee and Ryker decide they don't want parties together anymore. He's supposed to watch with Ashton as the twins drive to high school together._

_Luke's supposed to go dress shopping with Caylee for her first dance, and Ashton is supposed to help Ryker ask the girl he likes. Luke is supposed to comfort Ryker as he cries on his shoulder after breaking his ankle and not being able to play soccer. Ash is supposed to take them to dinner, and stop the from fighting._

_Luke is supposed to argue with Caylee on dating and class trips and prom. Ashton and Luke are supposed to support Ryker when he wants to drop out and pursue YouTube as a career._

_Luke and Ashton are supposed to cry when Caylee graduates. They're supposed to cry when she goes to college and Ryker moves to LA because of YouTube._

_Luke and Ashton are supposed to be over the moon when two years later they fly out to LA to watch Ryker marry a guy. And a year later they're supposed to cry when Caylee walks down the aisle._

_They're supposed to take the twin's kids to their house on the hill and babysit. They're supposed to watch their grandkids grow up._

_They're supposed to retire and live in that house on the hill for years. They're supposed to fight and make up and sit on rocking chairs as Caylee and Ryker show up for family reunions._

_They're supposed to be happy._

-

Suddenly Luke gets an idea. He let's go of Ashtom's hand, "Luke?" Ash asks, confused.

Luke doesn't answer and calls the nurse to bring the Chaplin. He runs to the room next door, and explains the situation. The couple gladlyets Luke borrow their rings.

Luke comes back in the room. The Chaplin says a few verses, and everyone's laughing and smiling, as Luke begins his vows, crying.

He looks into Ashton's eyes and says, "I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good, the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, where happy or sad or whatever.... We still have each other. Forever and always."

Ash is crying too, the beeps getting slower. Luke knows they're supposed to be trying to help him, and they are, but all Luke cares about is Ashton's voice quietly replying. The voice is almost too low to hear.

"I love you, forever. Forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you... Forever and always..."

Luke rushes forward, pressing his mouth to Ashton's. He feels Ashton begin to kiss back, but then he's pilled off. Luke can't register anything other than the fact Ashton's eyes close slowly and the beeps turning into one long one.

 _"NO!"_ Luke screams as he completely breaks down crying.

He hears a doctor say, "Time of death, 11:25."

Luke doesn't realize he's helped out of the room, or composing himself enough to drive home. He doesn't remember crying for six hours straight or Michael and Calum coming over and forcing him to eat and shower and sleep. He doesn't remember them planning the funeral and barely remembers the actual funeral.

He tries to forget the worst week that follows. He tries to forget the numbness and the blinding white pills and the loud sirens. He tries to forget the white walls and the rehab center. He tries to forget the look of dissapointment in Calum and Michael's eyes as they dropped him off at counselling for the first time.

He tries to forget and be happy as he stands in front of Ashton's grave one year later.

"I-I'm doing okay. Better than before. I still love you. Forever and always. Tfough the good and the bad and the ugly. Even though you're not here... I haven't forgotten... I just hope you still love me... _forever and always._ "

_forever and always._


End file.
